


Pancakes and Thirty-Karat Kisses

by Rueflower277



Series: Felissa shit [2]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Felissa, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Pancakes, Past Memories, Past Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, why isn't that a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueflower277/pseuds/Rueflower277
Summary: Domestic Felissa one-shot!
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Odessa Drake/Felicia Hardy, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, because felicia hardy is bi, change my mind - Relationship, ships you won't see
Series: Felissa shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134449





	Pancakes and Thirty-Karat Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have three other stories to update? yes. Am I posting this? also yes.

**Pancakes and Thirty-Karat Kisses**

I hummed as I flipped the pancakes, the sweet scent of the mix floating lazily around the kitchen. I have my apron wrapped around my waist, the dirty cloth covering my puffy blouse. I stared at the pancakes as they sizzled on the hot pan and I watched until the mix became solid, then I flipped it around so the uncooked side started to sizzle. My mouth started watering at the delicious smell that almost attacked my nose, and I cast a glance at my wife as she cut some strawberries. 

“That smells so good baby,” Felicia said with a soft smile and I returned the grin as my stomach rumbled. 

Felicia laughed sweetly as she finished cutting the berry, before walking close and putting her face on my shoulder, kissing my warm face. 

“I guess we know who’s getting the first one~” She teases playfully, giving me another quick peck as I take it off the hot pan before it burns black- then neither of us will get to eat it.

“Yep,” I responded, my cheeks hurting from grinning so much- something I’m still not used to even, though we’ve been married for about a year now, it feels like it’s only been a day since we first kissed.

~

We had just finished an exceptional burglary, stealing a thirty-karat gold ring with a three-pound diamond worth about a billion dollars. We treated ourselves by going to one of the most expensive restaurants in New York, Le Bernardin. Felicia chose it because, in her words “it’s fucking good, and I love seafood.” I had to hide my grin at that, I couldn't imagine a world where Felicia  _ doesn’t  _ love all types of seafood.

Felicia gave me a smile and she bounced her leg under the table and I leaned forward, gently putting my hand on her thigh to calm her down. We were in a very expensive diner after all.

Her face flushed and her leg stopped bouncing, but a dusting of blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

For once, I was thankful for my dark skin because I had started blushing too when my brain caught up with my body. I took my hand off her thigh, leaning back a little bit, praying she didn’t see how many shades my skin darkened.

Felicia gave me a lopsided smile as the waiter came to take our orders.

“I’ll take this salmon.” Felicia points to a specific item on the menu and the waiter nods before turning to me.

“What would you like Ma’am?” She smiles at me and I make a mental note to tip her at least 10%. 

“I’ll take this lobster,” I say, pointing to a top-notch lobster on the menu.

He nods and puts a jug of water on the table, but not before pouring some into our cups.

I give him a curt nod, signaling him that we would like to be left alone. Felicia gives me a shy smile, her neckline much lower than it probably should be for such a fancy restaurant. Her fingers rap the table as she looks around with awe- and I can see why everything- from the glossy wood-paneled walls to the neat white tablecloths and the several forks and spoons around her empty plate- screams  _ high class.  _

“Thanks for bringing me here ‘dessa.” My cheeks heat up for the second time tonight and I wonder why a simple nickname is enough to make my heart go  _ ba-boom _ .

“No problem,” I wave my hand in a dismissive gesture and give Felicia a smile back, hoping to calm the butterflies flying around in my stomach. 

Felicia takes a sip of her water, her hand wrapping around the cold glass, condensation immediately forming on the glass.

“You did a great job with scouting her out, “ I said, lowering my voice and giving her a wink.

Felicia almost chokes on her water at my wink, before blushing furiously. Then, a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. Felicia leaned forward, wrapping her hands around the back of my head, gently. I stare into her green irises, hypnotized as she gently pulls my face closer to hers until our noses touch.

_ I want to kiss you so much right now. _

A breathy laugh brings me back to the present- did I say that aloud? Felicia murmurs one last thing she pulls us closer,

“So do i.”

Then, our lips touch, and hers are so  _ soft and gentle and warm-  _

~

I dripples syrup on the pancakes, giving Felicia a loving smile as that memory envelopes me in warmth. 

“It’ll be my wonderful wife~,” I say with a smile, loving the way the word  _ my wife  _ rolls off my tongue.

Felicia gives me a big childlike grin and quickly snatches the plate from beside the stove and brings it to the table before devouring it, shoving the fluffy food into her mouth until her cheeks look like chipmunks. 

“Love you ‘Dessa,” Felicia says with her mouth full.

I bark out a laugh, before responding teasingly,

“What’s not to love about me?” 

I turn back to the food, not expecting a response, but of course, Felicia says:

“Your flat ass?” I dissolve into giggles at the same time Felicia does, because we both know my ass is definitely  _ not  _ flat.

“That’s- not- what- you said- last night, “ I said in between laughs, before I quickly flipped the pancake, thanking whatever god is out there that it wasn’t burnt.

Felicia swallowed her food, which I was grateful for, we don’t need her to choke.

“Fiiiiine,” Felicia responds, a little whining in her voice, as she over-dramatically crosses her arms and pouts.

“Your ass isn’t flaaaatt.” She pouts, sticking out her bottom lip.

I raise an eyebrow and say fake-patronizingly 

“See? That wasn’t so hard- was it?”

Felicia slides down her chair and fully whines -

“Yess it waaasss,” 

I roll my eyes in affectionate exasperation, sighing and shaking my head with a smile as I flip my pancake on my plate.

“I love you too,” I say with a soft smile, because this is paradise, and this is how life should always be.


End file.
